Take My Hand
by writer2be812
Summary: Bella and Edward are the perfect ballroom dancing couple. But an accident ends it all, Bella is told she can never dance again and finds out things are always as they seem. Can Jasper, her physical therapist help her out of her funk?.ratedM-later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the people that have started reading my other stories, I'm sorry that I quit writing. I am going to review them and see if I could save them. But this one will definitely get finished. Lol. I love this story its my baby ****. Anyways… on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters but I will have a few of my own characters later on. Have fun =)**

**Take My Hand: Chapter 1- The End**

I walk off the stage with applause erupting behind me. Edward picks me up and twirls me around. "Bella, darling, we did it!". He smiles and brings me down to kiss me softly on the lips. God I love this man. He puts me down and runs to get changed for the after party. I walk to my dressing room to change out of my dress. I slide my dance costume. My best friend and Edward's sister makes every costume Edward and I wear. She is so fantastic, everything is always so perfect. I put it on the hanger, pull on my simple black cocktail dress, and slip on my red peep toe heels Alice insisted I wear. I check my hair and reapply some red lipstick.

Edward is waiting for me when I step out of my room. He looks dazzling and he knows it. Yes, Edward is a little cocky but for good reason, he is an amazing dancer. I am just lucky that my mother's plan of making me less clumsy worked out so well. She had enrolled me in tiny-tots dance in hopes I would gain some grace. I became more interested in ballroom and that's what brought me to New York to dance. I met Edward at Julliard a couple years ago and we clicked, he being an amazing dancer and me being pretty enough to be on his arm.

"Ready to go?" He asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I smile.

"Hey can you drive yourself? My sister is getting a ride with me and you know my car only seats two."

I shrug. "Sure I guess I can."

"Ok, cool. I'll see you at the party." He gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek and jogs off. I sulk over to my car slightly disappointed. Edward had been acting a little put off towards me lately. I groan, we haven't had sex in a month. I pull open the door to my Mini Cooper, a gift from my mom for Graduating from Julliard, and toss my bag in the passenger seat. Putting the car in gear I back out of my parking spot, heading out on Broadway.

I drive down 1st looking for the party. My brain wanders to my dwindling relationship with Edward. It really is a shame but I guess it has been more of a convience for us more than anything. I would be sad if it ended but I could handle it. I am brought back to reality by a red light. I slam on my brakes but I don't stop. I start panicing and glance to my left seeing a truck flying towards me. I hear its horn and see its head lights before I black out.

I hear a faint beeping and the murmurs of people's voices. I open my eyes and everything is blurry. I feel things attached to my arms. My vision clears and I look down. I spot my leg hanging in a sling with a cast on it. I start crying and my heart rate escalates. I can never dance again, I know it! I think I'd rather be dead. Then I notice Edward at my side looking at me with sad eyes. He knows what I'm thinking. He rubs his thumb on my arm reassuringly. He leans in, kisses my head and whispers "I'm sorry Bella."

Somebody clears their throat and we look up to see Dr. Cullen, Edward's father. He smiles a sad smile and walks over to me.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" he asks gently.

"I don't hurt so that's saying something" I joke

"Well Bella, you are on some pretty powerful pain medications"

"Oh" I look down at my leg wishing that I had broken something else like my arm or something, anything but my leg. "So what's broken?" I ask timidly.

"Well, for starters, your left wrist is broken because of holding that wheel." Hm I hadn't noticed. "Three of your left ribs are broken also. One of them almost punctured your lung." I gasped. "We had to go in and reset it. And then of course, your leg is broken in two spots." I started crying again because I knew the next words that were going to come out of him mouth. "I'm sorry Bella but you wont be able to dance anymore." With that he left to give us some space.

"Bella? Sweetie it's going to be okay. Hey look, Alice brought you flowers. They are tulips, your favorite. Bella? Please look at me." Edward blabbed nervously. I look up at him.

"Oh Edward! What am I going to do? Dancing is my life…" I pause then continue "was my life. What are _you_ going to do? We have a competition next weekend! Oh, I'm so sorry."

Edward grabs my good hand trying to calm me. "Bella, I'll be okay, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself, okay? I've already talked to somebody about dancing with me in the competition."

"Who?" I ask surprised. Wow, he sure moved fast.

He hesitates and then says "Tanya." I flinch at the word.

"Why her Edward?" I practically scream and regret it when I wince in pain.

"Well, Bella…I, uh, didn't want to tell you like this but…"

"Just spit it out Edward" I say cutting him off.

"We've been seeing each other for a little over a month" he says in a rush, looking away. "I'm sorry Bella" I am taken aback but my shock turns o anger. I see red when I realize something.

"Your sister didn't ride with you did she?" he shakes his head slightly not looking at me. "Tanya was with you wasn't she?" he nods still not looking at me. "Are you telling me that _THIS_" waving at my body "happened because you were too busy fucking that slut?" I yell he finally looks at me with guilt in his eyes. "Get the hell out of my room Edward. Go be with your skank. I hope you're happy know that you ruined my life." He gets up to leave. At the door he looks back at me with tears in his eyes. "I said fucking _LEAVE_ you asshole!" He nods and leaves, closing the door behind him silently.

In the course of 24 hours I get in a wreck, ruining my dancing career, and I find out that my now ex boyfriend had been screwing around on me. Shit, could my life get any worse?

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll be posting the next installment in a couple days. Tell me what you guys think. Remember guys, Reviews=love/ =).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Geez I'm such a horrible poster. I've neglected my story. I haven't had time to type this chapter up on the computer. Sorry! Not having my own laptop (need new charger) has hindered my posting rate. Once again this is the first story that I'm dedicated to finishing. Please enjoy and KEEP REVIEWING! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'Twilight' I just play with Stephanie's characters****. I only own my own characters****.**

**Chapter 2: Life is Hell**

After a couple days Carlisle told me I could go home. I don't have anybody to come help me. My whole life for the past couple years has been dancing and Edward. At 23 I have to completely start over.

I sit here in this hospital bed completely depressed. I have to clean my stuff out of the flat I share with Edward and I can't even walk. I don't know what I'm going to do. My mother, father, and brother Emmett are a million miles away. Maybe I will more back to little old Forks, Washington. New York holds nothing for me now. My only best friend is my ex boyfriend's sister. As if summoned in bounces the little ball of energy that is Alice.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" Alice says, concerned.

"Just peachy" I say sarcastically. "Now what are you doing here? Edward and I are over if you weren't informed or something."

"Oh Bella, I know. And this dear, is me choosing your side. My brother is an egotistical ass. Personally I think him and Tanya are perfect for each other, both being dumbasses and all" she says the last part with a wide smile on her face. "Now, my dad said you can go home today, right?"

"Yeah but Alice, I have nowhere to go. I can't live in the flat with him."

"Oh nonsense, you are coming to stay with me and Riley"

"No Alice, you guys just got married! I don't want to impose."

She glares at me. "Just say 'thank you' Bella."

I give in, not wanting to push the pixie "Thank you Alice."

"Oh it's not a problem. We have extra rooms. I already decorated one for you. And you don't worry about it, Riley suggested it. To tell you the truth" she pauses "Don't tell him you know but when Riley found out what Edward did he went over there and gave Eddie a shiner" She finishes with a giggle. I can't help but laugh with her.

"Okay pixie, you drive a hard bargain. I'll come home with you." She squeals.

"Okay, well Riley and I have already been getting your stuff from the flat. Whether or not you agreed to stay with us I figured that you didn't want to do that." She smiles and rubs my good hand.

I tear up slightly and nod. "Thank you Alice. You are such an amazing best friend."

"I know" she says confidently and giggles. "So seeing how I can work from home, I will be taking you to physical therapy in a couple of months." I groan. "Now Bella, you have to go. Anyways it will be a little while because you have to get that" pointing to the cast on my leg "taken off first."

"What's the point Alice, really? I can never dance again."

"I know Bella but this physical therapist is supposed to be the best around. Maybe you should have a little hope that he can help you."

"Alice, I need to give up on dancing completely or else it will crush me. But I will give this therapy thing a chance, for you." She jumps up and down clapping.

"You won't regret it Bella I swear!"

"Okay Alice. Now can we get out of here please?"

"Sure Bella let me go get my dad." She hurries out of the room to get Carlisle. A second later they come back in. He smiles at me.

"Bella dear, you look like you are doing a heck of a lot better." He says proudly.

"I am feeling a lot better, thank you for so much Carlisle."

"Oh don't mention it dear. Oh, by the way, you are still welcome in our house anytime. I would like to apologize for my son's behavior. His mother and I certainly didn't raise him to act like this, I swear."

"I know Carlisle" I say grabbing his hand. "I will keep in touch with you guys. I'll come over when the newlyweds need time alone." I glance at Alice and smile. She smiles back at me and rubs my shoulder.

"We;; Bella, everything looks good. You will have to come back in two months to get an x-ray done to see how your leg is healing and we will go from there. For the time being you are on complete bed rest." I nod. "Okay well I'll go fill out your discharge papers. I'll be right back. Oh, and I'll get you a pain medication prescription." As soon as he leaves Alice hands me a change of clothes including under things and a single flat for my right foot.

"Now Bella, I gave you a long skirt because of the cast and I got you some underwear that ties on the sides so you don't have to worry about getting them on and off. Now here let me help you change." She pulls the curtain closed and helps me with taking off my gown. She helps me finish getting dressed and goes out to grab a wheelchair for me.

We pull into the garage behind their house and I see Riley on the back porch smiling. I wave shyly and he walks over.

"Hey Bells, how ya feelin'?" He reaches out to help me out of the car. I give a slight smile.

"I've been better" I say gesturing to my leg.

"I'm sorry" he says as he runs his hand through his black chin length curls. His piercing blue eyes are full of pity. Then, smiling, he turns to the house and yells "Hey Emmett you wanna help me get your sister in the house or what?" Much to my surprise my brother comes jogging out of the house with a huge grin plastered on his face. I look at Alice and she is jumping up and down excitedly. I send her a thank you look and she nods at me.

"Aw my dear little Bella-boo, tripping over yourself again?" Emmett jokes, scooping me up bridal style to bring me into the house. I try my best to squeeze him in a hug.

"Thank you for coming out here, I needed my big brother desperately." I whisper in his ear with tears in my eyes. He smiles sadly.

"Babe, don't thank me, thank pixie. She is the one opening her house to the garbage disposal." He laughs and I join along.

"You're right." Emmett sets me on the couch. Alice came in holding a bag she had packed for me. Riley takes it from her, placing a kiss on here cheek. She smiles at him lovingly. He looks at me.

"Hey Bells, I'm gunna drop this off in your room okay?"

"Yeah sure, thanks Riley." Then I turn my attention back to Alice. "Why _did_ you open your house to black hole over here?" I ask her suspiciously, pointing to Emmett.

"Because I knew you'd want him here" she pauses. "Plus…I need the help with you because I'm pregnant." She said the last two words fast but I caught them.

"You're _pregnant_! Wow Alice, I'm so happy for you! If I could stand I'd jump up and down with you!" I laugh and reach out and grab her hand. She grips my hand and smiles widely at me.

"Emmett, can you please help Bella to her new room please?" She smiles sweetly to him and he grins back.

"Gladly pix," he says winking at her then picking me up and heading to the only room on the first floor. Alice slides past him to open the door in a model-showing-prize sort of way and I gasp. The walls are a deep purple, my favorite color. The queen sized black sleigh bed is made with violet and charcoal ivory patterned comforter. The dresser and bookcase, stacked with my books might I add, matched the bed and there was a beautiful black metal chandelier, with crystals hanging from it, above my bed. I turn my head and notice the flat screen on the wall and below it a case for my movies that were already inside. I am floored when I look at Alice doing a happy dance at the look on my face.

"Thank you SO much Ali, this room is perfect! You must have been one busy little bee running around doing all of this." I say beaming at my over-zealous friend.

"Hey we helped," the guys whined. I smile at them, giggling.

"Thank you guys too." I say hugging my brother and reaching a hand out to Riley.

Emmett sets me in the middle of the bed and hands me a remote. "Here Bella Bee, watch some TV while we move the rest of your stuff in here. I smile up at him in a thankful way and he leans down to kiss my forehead before heading out of the room behind Riley and Alice heads out last with the promise of food soon. I didn't realize how hungry I was until she said something so I thank her and turn the TV on. I flip through some channels before my eyes start to droop with tiredness. I turn the TV off and try my best to get into a comfortable position before I drifted off to sleep thinking that I have the most wonderful people in my lives that I could ask for.

I am woken up by the pain in my leg and see a bowl of cold soup on the night stand. Next to it is a glass of water and what I'm presuming is my pain killers and say a silent thank you to whoever brought them to me. I pop them in my mouth and drink the glass of water. I leave the soup because I can't stand the taste of could chicken noodle soup. I look at the clock and it's almost 9pm. I pick up my phone and text Alice to see if she's awake so she can heat up my soup. I hear her phone go off in the distance and it being cut short.

"Be right there Bella!" She yells and I smile.

She comes into the room and sits on the bed by my feet. The look on her face is strange.

"Alice, what is wrong?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about," she smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Ali…"

"Okay, okay! Edward came by to try to see you…-"

"He what? I don't want to ever see him again!", I say cutting her off.

"I know Bella, calm down. Emmett kindly told him to leave but he refused so Emmett had to escort him out and in the process Edward ended up getting a black eye. The neighbor called the cops and they took both of them away" I gasp when she pauses for a breath between words. "But don't worry Bella, because Edward was trespassing on our territory they let Emmett go on self-defense. Riley just went down to the station to pick him up."

"Oh well I guess I missed a show." I say giggling.

"Yeah you did," she says smiling. "Now, let me warm this up for you, you must be starving, you were passed out when I came in with the soup. I didn't want to wake you.

"Thank you, again Ali, for everything."

"Bella, I told you, don't mention it. That is what best friends are for, remember?"

"Right, I forget," I say smiling at her. She grabs the bowl and heads out of the room. A couple minutes later she comes back and hands me the bowl.

"Well, I'm going to go out and wait for the boys to come back. Call me if you need me."

"I will Ali. Give them hugs for me?"

"Of course I will," she says winking at me before closing the door behind her.

I sip down the soup and my stomach feels happy once again. I hate to be waited on like this but what other choice do I have for the next couple months? None. I finish the soup and set the bowl down on nightstand again and curl up again, wincing in pain when I turn the wrong way. This is going to be a long six months. I sigh, falling back into a fitful night's sleep of ballerinas dancing around me, taunting me.

**SO sorry for the delay…family drama. But anyways, review? Please?**

**love you to all of my readers, hope you enjoy!**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone this is an author note. I'm sorry for neglecting all of you and my stories. I just recently got a new charger for my laptop and I will be returning to all of my stories and try to finish them the best I can. **

**I hope you guys don't hate me. **


End file.
